Faceless Enemy
by Jayzegreat
Summary: Mokuba is Seto's treasure. What will happen when Bakura kidnaps Mokuba? The only way Seto could see him again is by getting Bakura the millennium puzzle. Will Seto play along? And what does Bakura have to do with Seto's past?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

 **Misplaced Treasures**

Stumbling my way across the dark room, finding my bed seemed like an impossible mission. Soon enough, I crashed fully dressed on my master bed, embracing the silky touch with my face. Every muscle instantaneously fell into sweet, endless slumber. I let my eyelids close slowly, as the possibility of staying awake drifted down to zero within a few seconds. Unconsciousness welcomed.

 _His cruel laugh rang in my ears, reflected by the walls of the oversized room. "There, there, little child. You wouldn't want daddy to be disappointed now, would you?"  
Cold hand. Cold voice. Cold room.  
No, I don't want that.  
I'm a good child.  
"Weak Seto, KaibaCorp won't need someone as weak"  
I don't want this.  
No! Stop! No!  
The black shadow followed me into a maze. Can't stop shaking. I feel his blood thirst. I need to escape! I ran... ran far beyond the capability of my legs. taking a right, then a left, left, then right. Wrong directions. Throbbing heart, can't stop now. Can't! I'll get eaten. Dead end. Mirror walls... I stop to see blooded reflection of my younger self drawn on the mirror canvas. I can see tears staining my reflection's face. I brought my fingers up to my face and touched my cheeks, trying to erase those trails, but the reflection never mimicked. Instead he stared me down, with pain and horror filled blue eyes. "Help me" he mouthed out, touching the surface that held us apart. The younger Seto shifted his gaze ahead past me. Realizing what's happening, I turn around to face the beast. _

"No!" I screamed my way back to consciousness. I looked around my room, taking in my whereabouts. It was a dream, again. I held my chest, focusing for a minute on steadying my heart beats. Once it didn't feel like I'll be having a heart attack, I stood up moving away from the bed.

I took a glance at the clock, it was already 7 am, so I needed to take a shower before heading down to KaibaCorp. I loosened my tie, as a yawn escaped my lips. I had an important meeting today, the one with the American company, discussing my new holograms technology. It'll be a huge step in the gaming industry, and if those bastards want to benefit from my technology they'd better give me some tempting offers to bite on. Not allowing my thoughts to dwell on the terrible dream a second too long, I tried to focus on playing out the offers I'll be looking for in deals. I started walking to my private bathroom stripping down on my way. I turned on the water and gave it a minute to get steamy hot. Stepping in the shower, I closed my eyes admiring how amazing the hot water felt against my skin. What was that dream about? It's getting frequent, and it's downright awful. I mean, I'm used to have nightmares all the time, but I thought I was getting better the older I get. Up to few weeks, I have been capable of sleeping peacefully atleast 5 out of 7 days. I turned off the water with a sigh. I guess tolerating with it was the only option, given the fact that sleep is a necessity. Grabbing a towel and wrapping it around my waist, I was getting out of bathroom when I heard a noise from my room and froze instantly. Mokuba and the maids never come in my room without permission, and then it must an intruder. But again, there's no way in hell someone could break in with my security system in the middle of the day. Deciding to go with worst case scenario, I peeked in to find no one there. Carefully, I got out of the bathroom assessing the room around me. No one was there. Wierd. Not taking any chances, I'll call my security team to check it later. I need to get dressed, so I took out my dark blue suit and dark red tie and started putting it on. I blew dry my hair and wore some perfume, taking in my reflection when done. Do I look like walking success? Yes. I smirked at the thought and bend over to the mirror to put all my hair strands in their perfect shape. A flash of blooded young Seto crossed my mind, without warning. It was the moment he was asking for help, I frowned at the thought. No, you're not allowed to keep thinking about useless things. Get yourself together, dammit.

Mokuba was there when I made it down stairs to the kitchen. He was already half way done with his cereal. "What did I say about cutting down on sugar" I said, rubbing Mokuba's head and messing up his dark crazy hair in the process.

"Onii-chan, I love sugar" He was hyperactive as usual, looking at me with those ridiculously big eyes of his.

"I know, that's why I keep restocking those for you" I raised one eyebrow and looked at him, so that he'd know that I didn't like it. "But, seriously try eating those in moderation".

"Fine" digging in his meal again, "You worry too much. I'm fine." I walked across to the kitchen counter to get my coffee ready. "That's why I'm your big brother. Now get ready or you'll be late for school".

"I can skip few classes. I'm way ahead of those silly courses they teach, anyways. It gets dangerously boring sometimes, that I start counting our teacher's grammar mistakes" Mokuba giggled, "She made to twenty three last time. How did she manage to get that many mistakes in one hour is beyond me."

I took a sip of my drink. Oh dear lord, caffeine does wonders to my mood. "That's good, kiddo. I know you're way smarter than everyone, but you're still going to need a diploma. So go get ready and that's final".

Mokuba pouted, "But-"

"No buts, Mokuba. I need to go to work. I'll drive you to school first. You have five minutes"

That caused Moukuba's eyes to widen comically in surprise. "Five minutes?! I still haven't packed the books I need" He practically ran upstairs.

"And wear a hat." I shouted behind him, "We don't have time to deal with your bed-head crises."

"Yeah, okay."

Eleven minutes and forty seconds later, Mokuba was finally ready. We walked over to the garage, and got in to one of my sport cars. Me lecturing Mokuba about time management during the whole ride. Mokuba charming his way out of it. He ended with an allowance raise, and a promise that we will be going to amusement park in the weekend. I still don't know how he does that. Once there, he hugged then got out of the car. I stayed put, until I made sure Mokuba made it to the school ground safely. Then, I drove off heading to KaibaCorp.

My building was the tallest in the city. It stands elegantly there symbolizing my success and everything that I've worked so hard to accomplish. On my way in, I made sure to give everyone that dared to make eye contact with me, the "glare". That alone made those fools stutter and stumble. After all, this is my building, my company. Few those who actually got the privilege to make eye contact with me. I say what goes around here, and what doesn't.

My office was on the top floor. I'd like to think of it as a way to say that no one can get to my level -literally and metaphorically-.

"Good Morning, Mr. Kaiba. Sir, Mr. Jackson said that he might be late for themeeting today, and they might have to reschedule."

"Tell him not to bother" I stepped in to my office, with her on my tail, "Contact him immediately and tell him the deal is off. Hundreds of companies would kill for this. He can go and his pathetic excuse for a business and slack elsewhere. That's not how I do business. I don't 'reschedule'" I was almost shouting now. Those bastards get on my nerves too much. "Get me my coffee and get out."

"Right away, sir." She knew better than to argue with me when I'm mad. She went out as fast as those little skirt and high heels allowed her to, only to stop by the door frame hesitantly. "… Sir?" She turned around to face me half-heartedly.

"What?" I reached the beyond-annoyed level by now.

"Sorry, Sir. I almost forgot you had a package delivered this morning" the woman looked like she was about to take a run for it anytime, "Should… I-I bring it in?"

"No leave it, I'm sure it will do me all the good in the world being there on your desk" I said sarcastically, "Just bring it with my coffee before I get you fired".

"Yes, sir" And off she goes.

I sat at my fancy big chair, behind the dark wooden desk. I let out a sigh. Dealing with unprofessional fools drained the energy right out of me. I am precise, punctual, and did everything by the book and expected everyone to do the same. I started messaging my nose bridge as I felt a wave of migraine threatening to come by.

Five minutes after, the soon-to-be-ex secretary entered with a coffee cup in one hand and mysterious box in the other. "Here you go, sir" She placed both items on my desk, and bowed. "If you excuse m-"

"You're excused" the cup already in my hand, and I took a sip. I have a habit of craving for caffeine in my pre-migraine stages.

More than half way through my cup, I powered my laptop up and got to work.

The day went by like every other, except that we have one more extra vacancy, since the damn secretary decided to interrupt when I was deep in work after I specifically told her not to. That was the last straw. She was making too many mistakes, on one of my bad moods days.

When the office clock chimed the midnight arrival, I started to feel worn, yet there was still much to do. It seems that the work never actually ends. Mokuba must be long asleep by now. He better be. I picked up the phone, dialing the familiar numbers.

"Hello. Kaiba residence."

"Akame, is Mokuba asleep?"

"Yes, dear. Made sure he did an hour ago."

"Good."

"… Staying late today too, dear ?" the woman had a hint of concern in her voice. Akame has been working in the mansion long before I came along. She's been loyal to the family for ages. I have my doubts that she knew about the things Gazaburo did to me… No, no, don't proceed with that trail of thoughts. Never good.

"Yes. Still have some work to do. Make sure that Mokuba is safe" shit. I forgot about talking with Roland about the morning incident that happened. "Bye" I hung up, not waiting for the bye on Akame's end.

First ring… Second ring… "Sir?"

"Roland, I need to check the surveillance cameras and see if anything catches your attention."

"Everything's okay, sir?"

"Yes. Just being careful" I hung up.

I let my eyes wander around the room too tired to look at the screen for now. The box caught my attention; it lay at the far end of the desk for hours. I reached for it and started to open it.

The box had a… a letter? Who would put a letter in a box? I turned the box upside down to make sure it's totally empty when something fell to the floor and the room echoed with the sound of metal hitting the wooden surface.

I picked up the silver object. It was a key of some kind. I examined it for few moments. 'Well, this must be the high peek of my day', I thought sarcastically to myself. I just hope that this isn't someone's idea of a joke or something. I placed it aside, to pick up and open the letter. As soon as I pulled out the paper, the phone interrupted.  
"Yes?" I said harshly through the phone.  
"Sir, it's Roland."  
"Yes?"  
"Sir, I don't want to alert you but-"  
"Spill it, Roland"  
"Sir, I don't know how to tell you this, but I just checked the video tapes as you instructed and found something rather upsetting." I was silently waiting for him to continue, while I stared at the piece of paper in hand not really making out the words.  
"Sir, I saw a strange man sneaking in to the mansion during the early hours of the day an-"  
"WHAT? HOW?"  
"I don't know, sir. I don't know how that is possible. It seems like the man knew the cameras were there. He waved.."  
"What the fuck are you talking about? And how you just now knew about this bullshit? Why aren't you doing your fucking job?"  
"Sir, I assure you this is the first time I see this and I've been in front of the surveillance screen 24/7. The man just showed up out of nowhere"  
"Nonsense, Roland. Get to the bottom of this fucking situation right now." This whole thing didn't make sense. How? A lot of people are getting fired today.  
"Yes, sir" call ended.

The bad day got worse.  
I recalled the noise I heard in my room this morning. I can't believe that someone was in my room. I can't really wrap my head around this absurdity. My security team was the best, and the system I had on is flawless. I made sure it was. There must be something wrong. I can't tolerate with 'wrong'.  
My eyes refocused on the piece of paper in my hand. I tried to make sense of the words. I needed to go back and fix this. I needed to make sure Mokuba is always safe. The paper read "Always protect your treasure".  
My heart beats accelerated instantly. My brain shut down. My palms got all sweaty. I had to remind myself to calm down several times. That maybe I shouldn't relate the two weird things together. Maybe the stranger didn't have anything to do with the eerie letter. Maybe this wasn't what I think it is. This isn't threat. Treasure? I needed to protect it? My treasure needed to be protected? MOKUBA?  
Re-picking the phone again. Roland. I need to call him to check on my baby brother. My hands were shaking too much. They couldn't do a simple task as dialing a number. I threw the phone across the room in frustration. It crashed with the wall and scattered into several pieces. Forget the damn phone. I need to get to my baby brother right now. I raced to my car like a mad man. After ignoring what seemed like hundreds of driving laws, I finally got home.  
Roland met me half way through the entrance.  
"ROLAND. MOKUBA" Roland's face showed both surprise and confusion. It didn't matter. We both ran up to Mokuba's room. Akame saw us running and thus followed us, totally ignorant of what's going on.  
"Sir? Mokuba is fine. He's sleeping" she was trying to keep up with my pace.

I had to see his face right now.  
I walked into the room with swift and big strides. There was a big lump under the covers. I had a bad feeling about this. I had an awful feeling. And I'm never wrong. I took a handful of the comforter, and pulled the whole thing off the bed. I had to see Mokuba. I had to see him.

I heard Akame's gasp behind me. I think I heard Roland swear. Nothing registered in my head for a while. I felt like my brain was off for too long. Mokuba's bed wasn't occupied with my lovely brother. No. It wasn't Mokuba. Instead a lifeless skeleton lay there in his place. After what felt like hours, the horrific scene made it through my nervous system. I remembered where I am. And what just happened. A strong wave of nausea flooded my senses, and I heaved out everything in my stomach. Roland was already on a call with who seemed like the security team.

"Mr. Kaiba-" the voice was tones out. I think my brain did it. Couldn't really focus on what she was saying. She's looking at me. I think. It seems like she's talking to me. "-okay-"  
No. Not okay. Where's baby brother? "-Seto dear-"

"-not Mokuba-" Mokuba? _Slap._

I blinked several times. I noticed for the first time that Akame's face was so close to mine. My cheek stung a little.  
"I'm so sorry, sir. But you need to snap out of it a little. Mokuba needs your full awareness."  
Not Mokuba? I was kneeling beside the bed with Akame intruding my personal space. I straightened up and took another look at the skeleton. Of course it's not Mokuba. I just saw Mokuba this morning. Besides, even if someone used some kind of chemical to degenerate the corpse, this one is too big to be my baby's. Not Mokuba. I was trying to turn on the logic in my brain again. My baby brother was missing. He was alive. And some sort of a maniac placed a fucking skeleton on his bed. I took another glance of the skeleton. Giving it some examination. It had something on its neck. I decreased the distance and got closer to the cursed thing. It had... a locket? Mokuba's... That was fucking it. I was seeing bright red by now. Is it anger? Or is it fear? I'm sure I was high on both. I ripped off the locket off the damn thing and started wiping it with my sleeves. It's my baby's. I felt a hand on my shoulder, but I shoved off. I didn't like being touched. Didn't like being comforted. I will get my brother back. That bastard will be dead and I want his blood on my hands. I want him to die the worst death there is. Whoever did this.  
"Roland. Find out the culprit. And get him to me" I stood up, dusting off my suit. I wore baby's locket. I'll hold on to it for now. I have no doubt on my mind that he'll need it back.  
"Yes, sir"  
A phone rang. I looked around, searching for the source of the noise. Mokuba's phone rang on his desk. I walked over to it and noticed it was a strange number.  
I picked up. Silence for a while.  
"Long time no see, priest" the familiar voice broke the silence. It was one of the geek group. Ryou Bakura.  
"I don't have time for your shit.. How did you know that I'll be picking up Mokuba's phone?"  
A cruel laugh stimulated another wave of sickness.  
"Well. You don't get to see the great Seto Kaiba freaked out of his mind every day. Oh and let me tell you, you look so cute in a bath towel" another laugh on his end.  
Don't get sick. Take control of the conversation. "Where is he?"  
Roland was on what's going on. He was already working on tracing the call.  
"Aw I just complimented you. You don't have anything to say to that?"  
"You little creep. You better answer my question before I put you in your place. It's not pretty when I get angry"  
Another laugh. My stomach churned.  
"If it isn't the priest being the priest. Love, I think I've proved what I'm capable of. Don't act all high and mighty with me"  
"Put him on. I want to hear his voice"  
"I'll do that for a compliment"  
"What do you want?"  
"I'm kind of hungry, honestly. All the fun got me starving"  
"Cut the shit"  
"Aw language, love"  
"What do you want?" I insisted. I was getting really tired of this.  
"You're all business and stuff," he chuckled "What I want is the millennium puzzle. Get me that and Mokuba is free" his voice never lacking the amused tone. "Oh and priest, do me a favour and don't get any unnecessary people involved. We wouldn't want to see cute little Mokuba get hurt-"  
"If you touch a single hair-"  
"Yeah yeah, you'll get angry and decapitate me. Hold on to the key. You might need it" call ended.  
I looked at Roland, and he shook his head in defeat. This was too frustrating. My grip tightened around the phone, and my knuckles turned white. It could snap any moment. And so could I.

"I want every corner of the city searched. I want every warehouse scanned" I instructed, "And tell me whose body is that" I pointed at the thing on Mokuba's bed and I headed out of the room. "He knew when to call, which means he's not far from here" I couldn't bear it anymore in here. Not without Mokuba in here. I have so much work to do. Hang in there, Mokie.

 **End of chapter**

 **I had so much fun writing this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it as well. I already have this story planed, but I might change my mind about few things. I will be updating within a week. :3**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

 **Insomnia**

A week of my life was wasted Mokuba-less. Roland got nothing. I got nothing. Bakura seemed to 'magically' disappear into thin air. Fucking hilarious! Me thinking of magic? I wonder what will Yugi say if he heard me considering magic occurrences. I bet he'd laugh and come over and we'll sit down and discuss his double personalities. My sleepless nights were fruitless. I've spent oh so many hours trying to find him. I even hired men to watch his house full time. I'm sure if he happens to show himself in public I'll get him. He's not making any mistakes, though. Since I already walked down the considering-magic road, maybe I should assume that he turned invisible as he did before. It was the perfect crime. No traces whatsoever. I later learned that the skeleton belonged to Gazaburo, my beloved Father. And let me tell you that did not help my insomnia get any better. Damn. Actually I can feel my sanity slipping away. It's like he meant to say to me that I can never escape my past. He can go and dig it up and shove it my face anytime. I never understood why he wanted _me_ to get his toy. I never showed any kind of interest in him before. I didn't quite grasp what his intentions were. It didn't matter. He took every chance he got to wreck every functional cell in my brain, and I'm letting him succeed.

Police were out of question. Besides if I didn't get any clues, it's highly doubtful they will. The weird thing is that he never contacted with me afterwards. I'm thinking he will soon. The bastard loves to test my patience. His luck will run on someday and I'll be there to make sure his is life a living hell. That bastard.

Rubbing my tired eyes didn't seem to help them get refocused. I needed to... I needed to focus. I needed to get any lead to Mokuba. I needed to be his big brother once more, to protect him like I always did. I re-watched the surveillance videos for the hundred times. The man wore a black hat, yet strands of white could be seen from under it. He walked in to the mansion as if he owned the place. He didn't face any guard, it's like they didn't see him, like he was 'invisible'. He got in and out the mansion for weeks. Weeks! All guards held on their claims that they watched the tapes before and the man wasn't there. Nonsense… Although, I do trust Roland there must be some sort of explanation for this. Mokuba was absent from his last classes that day. No one reported to me for some reason. It 'magically' slipped through their minds to contact me about it. Magic…

I didn't have much time. More time wasted meant another day missing without Mokuba. Maybe I should play the game by his rules. I hate that he was able to manipulate my actions so easily, and with so much at stake -basically my whole life. My treasure- losing is definitely not an option. Maybe I should go and get his stupid puzzle. Maybe getting played like a doll is the only answer. And after Mokuba is safe, after I have what I want, I'll make sure that tables turn and that bastard suffers his whole miserable life without actually dying. I won't show such mercy.

I took another look at the watch, it displayed another wasted hour. I can't afford zoning out for a second. Wasting a second was too expensive. There was too much at stake. I couldn't allow my eyelids to slack not even a little, wouldn't allow them to get heavier. I do realize that I work better after a night sleep, but I couldn't sleep without making sure Mokuba is sleeping safe in a bed as well.

"Dear, I brought you some breakfast" Akame entered my room, after two knocks. 

Breakfast? Is it morning already? Akame placed the plate in front of me and just stood there staring. My eyes never left the screen and when I didn't touch the food, she sighed and turned around to leave.

"Will you bring me some coffee?" I said with a gruff voice, right before she was out of the room again

"Sure, dear."

I watched her as she left and closed the door behind her. My room's door was black. Mokuba's hair was black. I always loved black. It felt right to have my things colored in it. I always looked better in black suits. Mokuba's favorite color is purple. He loved that color. I wonder if he's getting his preferable amount of sugar per day. I stared at the door for too long, until the outlines of it blurred out and my thoughts went numb. Enjoying the silence in my head for while, but soon enough reality hit me. Like a lightening, I was struck by uncertainty that moment. Oh god, I hope he's safe. What if I didn't win the bastard's game? What if I did bring him his toy and Bakura didn't keep his word about freeing Mokuba? There's nothing stopping him from hurting Mokuba at the moment. This was the longest we've been apart in our whole life. God please be safe. God... I never actually believed in god. I only believed in science and logical explanations, but here I am praying, weeping, and pleading with someone I never acknowledged before. I'm just getting desperate it seems. I'm latching on hidden powers and blaming magic. Damn.

The walls started closing in, and my breathing started to get shallow. A panic attack was just around corner, and I was getting frantic. I needed to do something. Fuck it. I'll play by his rules. I'll get him his stupid toy.

I walked over to my closet and grabbed the first coat I found. I'll be paying little Yugi a visit.

The game shop looked so peaceful, with that typical family friendly aura. I parked just outside of the house\game shop, and I just realized that I was here and had no idea of how to deal with this. I had no plan. Me not knowing things? It's something that I can never get used to. Maybe I should just sneak in and steal it. Ethics be damned. After all, the last time I've been here I scared the old man in to a heart attack. I guess, I'm not the same man as back then, believe it or not. Desperate times call for desperate measures, the only sentence that made sense to me at the moment.

This time I don't have a choice. It's a game I can never lose. Maybe I should get Yugi to trust me enough, and wait for the perfect moment when the puzzle is unguarded. I can't possibly ask for Yugi's help. I'll just have to deal with my problems alone.

That decided, I stepped out of the car and walked to the front door. As soon as I climbed the steps, the door opened revealing the person I wanted to see the least right now.  
"Whatcha doin' here, Kaiba?" the mutt was surprised and his tone showed how mutual the annoyance was. Obviously, it wasn't a pleasant surprise.  
"None of your business" I snarled. I was sure as hell I couldn't deal with him at the moment, or any moment in general. I had this strong crave to kill someone, and if the mutt stayed in my sight for another minute I'm sure he'll be my first victim.

Stay calm. Play along.

"Wow you look like shit" one of the other clowns showed from behind Joey, and shared his sincere comment.

I took a deep breath. I need to do this for Mokuba. Fast…

"Where's Yugi?" I asked patiently.

"Who is it?" the girl.

"Oh hey, Kaiba!" Yugi. Annd the circus was fully assembled.

Four pairs of eyes looked at expectantly. I felt uneasy and awkward. What now? I need to save Mokuba, that's what. I looked each and every one of them for a second and then stopped after getting to Yugi's eyes finally. "I just wanted... I had free time on my hands and I thought maybe we could have a friendly match" I let my eyes drift down to the puzzle around his neck, then quickly locked my eyes into Yugi's again and made sure my confident, in-charge mask was in place.

"... Huh?" The mutt looked confused beyond words. Damn.

"You look like shit" the brunette dude reminded again.

"Are you okay?" The girl concerned for some reason. I ignored them all, still looking into Yugi's purple eyes.

"Um yeah sure. Come in. You brought your deck?" Yugi said.

"Yeah" I followed the gang inside.

The house was too small, but surprising cozy. It felt like how Yugi's house should be. Yugi led me to what seemed like a living room. It had a television and a console set up.  
"Why don't we settle this with a video game" Yugi suggested, "I'm really glad that you came. We can never have too many friends, and we have a long history together" Yugi had a warm smile drawn on his face.

Was he always this naive? Not even a little suspicious? "Sure" I mumbled. Unnerved by the way his smile made me fight back one myself.

"Where's Mokuba? You should've brought him along."

"He's... out of town" the brief pause between the words didn't alert anyone. Good.

"Aw money bag, got lonely and decided to accept the friendship invitation," I could feel myself tensing up, but I let the mutt's comment slide by. I let it slide for Mokuba…

"Cool" Yugi ushered me to sit and gave me one of the handles to have our friendly match.

Ten rounds later, it was still a tie. I made sure to study everyone's behavior every while and then from the corner of my eyes. I needed to wait for the perfect moment. There was no room for mess-ups. This might take more time than I anticipated. If only I had some sort of a proof that Mokuba is fine. Maybe then I'll feel better. Maybe, just maybe then I could calm down a little and plan things through. Developing a strategy with chaotic thought paralyzing my brain was too much, even for the great Seto Kaiba.

The mutt sighed with exaggeration, "This is ridiculous. It doesn't seem like anyone will be winning today".

Tea giggled, "You're right. Kaiba-kun is so good at this."

"Wanna try out a match with me, money bag?" the mutt challenged.

"No, thank you. We've been there before, and we all know how butt hurt you'll end up" I tried to put on my best normal act. My normal is being a jerk to Wheeler.

"Let's go and get some lunch, guys" Yugi suggested. It seemed like all approved. They started moving towards the kitchen, and I followed.

Pizza's smell and a tensed stomach do not go well together. I learned that the hard, as the smell almost made me sick to my stomach. "Maybe later" I said to Yugi and got up the kitchen table.

"You okay?" concerned purple looked at me.

"Yeah, just not hungry" Yugi might have said more if the phone didn't ring. I pulled it out of my pocket, "I think I should take this. Excuse me" Yugi nodded.

"My lovely priest" I got outside to have a little more privacy and stood leaning against my car.

"Put Mokuba on" I needed any sign of his well being before I go nuts.

"Maybe I will. I see that you finally decided to play along" the bastard was watching me. I was clear in the open for him while he remained invisible. He was one step ahead of me, always. I cannot be out smarted. This should change.

"Why not getting your toy by yourself?" I said, demanding more information for me to understand more of the situation.

"And miss up on the opportunity of toying with you? No way!" He chuckled. The phone once again, was endangered in steel grip. I needed to compromise. As much as I hated it, he has Mokuba. He has the only thing that kept me going all these years. He has everything that mattered.

"Let me make sure he's okay. If I'm going to do this, I need to make sure you're respecting the rules."

"Hurtful. It seems like someone got a little bit of trust issues. Was it Daddy? Did he hurt you too much?" Furious was an understatement of how I was experiencing currently, "Oh speaking of which, you liked my little skeleton gift? I went through the trouble just for you, lovely priest"

Stay calm. Don't let him get to you. He can't intimidate you with a corpse. You can't let him. Gazaburo's dead. He can't bring him back to life. Take a deep breath and think of Mokuba. "Yeah, very thoughtful" I said, being too careful of my word choice.

"Tell you what, I'll let Mokuba on. Consider it a trust exercise for the future, for you to trust me"

Was he really going to let me hear my little brother's voice? My heart skipped a beat or two in anticipation. "Onii-chan?" Mokuba's voice came through the phone, and it came out depressed.

"Mokuba? Are you hurt? Talk to me."

"I'm fine. Don't worry. I'm fine. Just hurry up, okay?"

"I will, kiddo. Hang in there for me"

"I'm confident you'll get me back home". Tears were starting to well up, and I looked up at the sky to prevent them from falling. It was so blue and not a single cloud could be seen. The sky mocked me as it contradicted my state of mind.

"You have my word, I won't touch him if you were a good boy" Bakura said, replacing the sweet voice of Mokuba "Do me a favor and stop those pathetic attempts to find me. You know, there's a lot of magic involved" end call.

I took a deep breath and turned around to see Yugi peeking at me from the window. The distance wasn't enough for him to hear anything, gratefully. I was a mess. I'll call it off for a day; I could do much good with my current condition. I can't face him right now. I waved at him as a cue that I was leaving. I got in my car and drove away.

Helpless… I felt like I'm failing Mokuba as a big brother. I always thought of him first. Always thought that maybe I could provide him with the finest life conditions there is. I thought maybe if I endured the abuse, if I tolerated the unwanted touches imposed on me by Gazaburo, maybe you'll get to live in a nice home and sleep safely every night. What am I supposed to do now, Mokuba? How am I supposed to protect you now? I can't even find a single clue. Yet, you are confident in me. You never stopped believing in me.

 _The sun was too bright today. I stood by the beach, with my feet in the sand. Mokuba loves the beach. Today was a special day; we decided to get down here to celebrate. What was it that we intended to celebrate? I couldn't remember. Maybe I should ask Mokuba._

" _Hey Mokuba" my brother went ahead for a swim, so he was already in the water. "Mokuba!" I shouted louder. He was not too far away, and he had his back turned to me. All I could see was his black long hair. Suddenly, it felt so important to me to know what we were celebrating exactly. Uneasiness started to crawl its way to my chest. Why wasn't he replying? "Mokuba?" I shouted again, and again. Mokuba then turned around to face me, but something about him was off. His face was blank, as if he saw nothing, as if he didn't hear me scream his name at all. Waves crashed down the shore more viciously than before, and I could feel a storm coming as the sky blue faded away in to gray._

" _Mokuba, what are we celebrating? You need to tell me" I shouted for him to answer and started to walk in his direction. Mokuba's eyes refocused on me as I started to get closer to him._

" _Brother, we were celebrating my rescue. But I… I waited for so long here for you to come… I was confident in you…" Blood started to appear on Mokuba's face, and it got worse the more he talked "I believed in you brother!"_

" _Mokuba, please forgive me. I tried, I-I swear… "_

 _Mokuba scoffed "It wasn't enough, Seto" He then started to walk away heading to the deep end of the ocean._

" _Mokuba! Wait!" I started to follow him, "Wait-"and the water kept getting deeper and deeper. I was beginning to panic when my body resurfaced, and Mokuba was no where to be seen. "Mokuba!" Where is he? Nothing could be seen. I didn't even see the land anymore. Did I really swim this far? "Mokuba!" Out of nowhere, I felt my legs getting chained together, and I was being dragged to the bottom with enormous force. I was too shocked to act for a moment, and when I recovered it was too late. The chain was already secured in place and I was drowning. Each second passed by was agonizing with oxygen deprivation and thing got even more painful when I came to realize how little help I did when Mokuba was in trouble._

"Seto!" I felt a pair of hands on my shoulder shacking me awake. I sat up quickly and gasped for sweet air.

"Seto" Akame said my name again, and she looked terrified. I looked around for the first time to notice that I was in my house, laying down on the couch with an empty alcohol bottle in my hand. I don't even remember how I got here. Did I drink? And then I gave myself the time to sleep it off? How could I be this irresponsible? I closed my eyes again and groaned in pain as my head felt like it was about to split in half.

"Seto" Akame nudged my hand again, "are you okay? I heard you scream and I've been trying to wake you up for ten minutes now" Akame looked me down, with a sad expression on her face "You're not okay", she came to realize what I desperately tried to hide.

"I'm not, Akame" and for the first time since Gazaburo's first 'training" sessions, I surrendered to tears. I quickly covered my face with my hands, and dug my nails into my scalp out of frustration. No one would ever know that I allowed tears to escape. No one will ever know that I'm weak. Akame hugged me tightly, trying to mend my broken pieces together. Little did she know those wounds run far deeper than I let on. I will still ache until I see my brother again. I will do anything to make that happen.

 **End Of Chapter**

 **A week later as I promised. I hope you like this one as well. Please, review and if you have any suggestion, I'm all ears. 3 ^_^**

 **SB-129: Here you go. The more you asked for. :P**

 **Aniki-xvi: Thank you so much. Hope you enjoy this one. :3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! Third chapter is here! I just wanted to inform you, guys, that I edited the last paragraph of the last chapter a bit (The Seto crying part). You can check it out before reading this one. This one is a bit short as well.**

 **Warning: This chapter is a bit dark, I think.**

Chapter 3

 **Losing Control**

The large bedroom felt suffocating, but I tried to ignore that all night. The walls were closing in again, and my chest felt as if it was weighed down with massive boulders. Akame left me to get some sleep not too long ago. The woman lived her whole life here and she never saw me in such a state. Even when she would walk in to me after Gazaburo's toughest sessions, back in the days, I had _never_ been like this. I would've rejected the hugs she'd offer coldly and not blink. Tonight, I let her hug me, and I sought comfort I didn't deserve through those simple touches.

I pulled the sheets off of me and sat straight, it was too hot. I looked around frantically, the room got smaller, and smaller. I needed out. Damn. I'm so weak. Who knew, Mokuba? Your absence for few days could break me down to this pathetic state. My whole life I've learned to be strong and to adapt through any situation, and I mean anything. Physical pain was nothing. Psychological torture was nothing. I know I've seen it all up till now. Damn. The crying-Seto's image from my dream dwelled deep inside my thoughts. Was I that weak small Seto again? I was never allowed to show any sign of weakness my whole life. Gazaburo's abuse would only get worse if a single tear was shed, or faint whimper was heard. Yet... here I am, Mokuba. All those years of shaping the perfect heir, all Gazaburo's hard work, went out of the window like it was never there. Yet, here I am weeping like the weak pathetic mess I felt I am. This was the only situation I couldn't comprehend, Mokuba... I couldn't cope with this.

The amount of air present didn't satisfy my lungs anymore, as they burned with need of more immediately. I needed out of here. I started hyperventilating, and everything started to spin. I placed my head in my hands, trying to calm down. I tried focusing on taking steady deep breaths. It didn't work right away, as thinking about Mokuba's wellbeing drove me to the verge of craziness. Could he be hurt by now? Mokuba couldn't take any abuse. He was a sweet child. He couldn't… take it. I went through a lot to make sure he never did.

I took a handful of my hair and started to pull on it. I needed to feel pain in case Mokuba was experiencing any. I pulled harder… What if my little brother was in pain- I couldn't handle such a thought. No, no. You're alright, Mokuba, aren't you? I had to believe that, or I'll have nothing to hold on to… nothing keeping me from ending my life right now.

I'm sure he figured it out on his own by now. I'm sure he used his golden toy and just knew how breakable I've become. I'm sure there was no way out of this. No way but playing his game by his rules. Damn. No way out.

I sat on my bed all night, unable to sleep, unable to move, unable to even breathe properly. I actually didn't do anything but stare at the wall facing me. Letting my demons eat away the little sanity I had left. 

Early in the morning, Akame came in and snapped me out of my daze. "Good morning, Seto dear", She came in with coffee and breakfast in hands. "Good morning. Thank you, Akame" I said as she placed the cup and the plate at my desk in the far end of the room. "I'd like to be alone now, please", I didn't even look up at her. Right now company was a drag and I couldn't bear the idea that she saw how vulnerable I was last night. She nodded and took her leave after she was assured that I'm better and talked me into eating breakfast later on.

As soon as she was out, I staggered around for my phone, and after reaching it at last I dialed Yugi's number.

"Hello?" Apparently I woke him up; his voice was gruff a little.  
"Hey. I woke you up?"  
"Kaiba? No it's fine. How are you? What is it?"  
"Fine. Nothing. Just want to hang out later today? Since it's summer, you're probably free and I don't feel like going to work today either"… I tried to sound as casual as possible.  
"Sure. We were planning on going out to see a movie later today"… And he bought it. He was delighted for some reason, "me and the rest of us" Yugi explained, "Want to come along? I'd love-We'd love to have you with us" I could tell he was sincere.  
"It's a plan, then"  
He laughed nervously, "It is. See you" call ended.

I've waited for Yugi to contact me when the time came, but meanwhile I had to pretend eat and talk to the guards to see if anything came up with my brother's search.

Two hours later, Yugi called and told me that we'll be meeting at the downtown mall and that we might be getting lunch later. I agreed to whatever he had in mind, and he expressed his appreciation that I'm trying to be their friends, I dodged all complements and told him that being a loner is not my thing these days. He laughed. This conversation was the closest I had to normal in a long time, and I took comfort of it. I felt slightly better talking to him. I felt just a little bit better.

I showered, and got dressed in casual black jeans, a black high collar shirt, and a white coat. I got there not a minute late, and all the gang was there as well.

"Kaiba!" Yugi waved at me as I walked towards them, "I'm so glad you made it"

"Yugi" was my reply. He threw one of his famous smiles at me.

"Money bag comes to malls like normal people? I didn't believe it at first, but there you are"

When did ignoring the mutt get this hard? It would've been a lot easier if it wasn't for his loud mouth.

"C'mon, guys let's go. The movie will start soon" Tea held Yugi's arm and pulled him in the theatre direction. We all followed.

Wheeler stuffed his face with popcorn and didn't shut up during the whole movie. Not that I cared about the movie and what was going on, but the mutt's presence got too repulsive for me with every passing second. After one hour and forty five minutes, the movie ended and we were heading out when the mutt decided to be stupid again.

"You know, Kaiba? Mokuba would've been better company than you. I still don't think you deserve such a cute little brother" the mutt walked beside me, his hands intertwined together behind his head.

"Shut up, Mutt, before I make you", I said fiercely.

Wheeler snorted and stood in front of me blocking my way, and then pointed a finger at my face, "Try me, money bag. I'll take you any time. Yugi might've been convinced with your sudden affection towards our friendship, but I didn't buy it at all, not even for one second"

I grabbed the mutt's wrist with a steel grip, and I think my glare reflected the murderous attempt I had as he started to struggle against it to free himself. I only saw red for a while, and all of a sudden I wasn't there anymore. My body worked on autopilot, and it was fueled with pure rage. The body -I had until while ago- tightened its grip around the mutt's wrist even more and twisted his arm behind his back in painful angle earning an agonized scream from the mutt. The body smirked viciously in return, and I felt its pleasure looming over its senses as if the scream was a Beethoven's piece. Two pairs of arms held the body back to prevent more damage for the mutt, but the beast was tamed for too long and it refused to be held down. The last thing that I registered was that the body -that was supposed to be mine- took a powerful strike from the boy called Tristen. And then everything was black. Black my favorite color.

When I finally came to, I was in my body again, I assume. I lifted up my arms and stared at them. Yup, those are mine. I wasn't in my room for some reason; I was laying on a tiny bed, in a strange room. I didn't need an investigation banner to guess whose room it was. The dark magician posters and the old man's picture hanging on the wall gave the owner's identity away. How the did I get here? Last thing I remember was being at the mall… and _losing control_.

I buried my face with my palms with self frustration. I never lost control before. I never acted on my desires. What was happening to me? I don't recognize those feelings, those actions. I should leave here.

I tried to sit up, but I did it too fast and my head started to pound violently. I grunted in pain, my left eye hurt as well; it must be where the Tristen boy punched me. I stood up slowly the second time, and headed towards the mirror to assess the damage done to my face.

My reflection revealed how thin I became; Mokuba's kidnapping was taking its toll on me. Looks like I'll be dealing with a black eye for few weeks, I snorted at the idea, that will be the least of my problems. I don't even know why the black eye bothered me at all. After all, enduring beating was my thing, one of the best things I was good at. Thanks to my _father_. There's something about this black eye that amused me for a moment. Gazaburo always made sure not to include my face in the beating. He always complimented how good it looked. He said that my brain wasn't the best quality about me, my eyes were. The black mark decorated my eye and mocked Gazaburo in his grave.

I bent over to the mirror and gaze at the black shape. This wasn't by far the worst thing that happened to this body. The worst thing was… I pulled down my collar to reveal a chocker mark. I used my other hand to reach out and touch the scar on the reflection's neck-

A door knock ripped me out of my thoughts so suddenly that a surprised gasped slipped out of my mouth. I pulled away from the mirror the moment the door was opened revealing Yugi himself.

"Kaiba, you're awake", he walked over to me closing the distance between us.

He got no reply from me.

"I was so worried. What happened out there? I mean, I know Joey can be annoying but he certainly didn't deserve a dislocated shoulder", Yugi looked at me and his eyes were fixed on the black eye I now have.

"I dislocated his shoulder?" the words came out as a whisper. I can't believe I lost it.

Yugi nodded. "Tristen punched you too hard" Yugi reached out to touch the mark he inferred to. I flinched away immediately.

"That's okay" he said softly, "I'll bring you some ice"

"No need. I should be going anyways. What time is it?"

"Eight thirty. You should stay, though. You look like you need a couple more hours of sleep" I couldn't let my eyes drift down to the puzzle around Yugi's neck, and raise unnecessary suspicion. It was right there. It was right within my grasp range. I could reach out and grab it and leave. Why didn't I? Mokuba could come back if I did. Why won't my fucking hands move? No one lived here except for the old Motou, and I could take both Motous without breaking a sweat. Why didn't I do it?

"It looks like I slept all day. I really need to go" I couldn't hurt him. I needed to get out of here and think of a plan not involving hurting the small teen. I couldn't understand why, but I couldn't hurt Yugi.

"Okay" Yugi walked me to the door and said his goodnights.

The drive to the mansion was long and depressing. Although I didn't want to go back there, it didn't feel like home without Mokuba, I had to go back. It was either that or the company.

As soon as I reached the cold mansion, I went straight up to Mokuba's room. The room was left in the exact same case it was the day Mokuba went missing, just like I instructed. His toys were all over the place. I laughed a little, but the laugh lacked amusement and instead it was saturated with remorse. He always was different than me at so many things. Even as kids before the Gazaburo thing, my room was always neat and tidy and his would be chaotic. God! I missed him too much. I missed his voice. I missed his stubborn attitude sometimes. I missed his raven hair. I missed his hugs. I missed his smell…

I lay down on his bed, and buried my face with his pillow. It smelled like him. I settled there for a while and took a deep sniff then hugged the pillow. Maybe if I closed my eyes and went to sleep right here, I will wake up to find Mokuba in my arms. Maybe I'll figure out that it was all just a bad dream. Maybe I'd wake up to be in Mokuba's place, imprisoned somewhere and Mokuba would be here. He'd be safe.

Maybe he'd be wearing the locket that meant to be always on his neck…

I remained hugging the pillow with one arm, and reached for the lockets around my neck with the other. I clutched on the lockets and drifted into restless slumber.

 _I loved interesting books about philosophies and literature, but the mountains of books stacked in front of me lacked any kind of interesting subjects. I was supposed to finish reading them and writing a report about the cold war tonight. It has only been few weeks since we came into this new house. Mokuba loved it, but I didn't. The house was alright but the house's owner was who I couldn't stand._

 _My new father hated it when I didn't finish work on time. I think hated was a little of an understatement. Ever since we came into this house, I've never been allowed more than four to five hours of sleep, and seeing Mokuba got harder and harder with more I'm obliged to finish._

 _My back still hurts from the last time Mokuba sneaked into my room. Gazaburo was furious when he saw the blue eyes white dragon drawing. Gazaburo made me a deal then, either he'd punish Mokuba or he'd punish me the double. My choice was obvious. I'd rather him killing me and not lay a finger on a single hair of Mokuba's._

 _My neck was starting to get stiff, so I tried to stretch it only to regret that immediately as a shock of pain ran through my whole body. I froze instantly waiting for it to go away. The wounds on my back were worse than any other time before. It was worth it, though._

 _When I was done, the clock neared three in the morning. I was finally done, and the report looked perfect. I was most certainly not getting punished today. I got the report printed and placed it in a hard cover. I smirked proudly at the result._

 _Another half hour passed by and Gazaburo was late for his daily visits. I was starting to daze off to sleep on my desk when the door busted open. I yelped and stood up straightaway taken back by the sudden intrusion._

 _Gazaboru came in towards me with unsteady steps, and he was close enough for me to tell he reeked of alcohol. Bad day at work, I assumed._

" _Father?"_

" _Oh son!" he looked at me like a predator, and I was his little lamb. "You know, Seto. Not all people know their places dealing with your father. That's why I work so hard that you'd be different, my dear"_

" _I finished the report as you instructed, Sir" I pointed out so that he'd get this over with and leave already._

 _But instead Gazaburo smirked like a mad man, and took the report from my hands and tore it into pieces._

" _That doesn't matter right now" Gazaburo came dangerously close to me and I felt my churn with anxiety. "You have a pretty face, Seto. You know that?"_

 _I tried stepping back but the damn wall hindered my escape, and I had to stand there watching my personal space being invaded. "Umm I-I-", I was interrupted with a sudden punch to my chest._

" _CEOs don't stutter, Seto!" Gazaburo yelled at me, his face inches away from mine. "Weak Seto has to disappear!" I received another punch.._

" _Yes, Sir", I said with fake bravado. Don't let him scare you._

" _Much better" Gazaburo smiled. He knelt down in front of me and cupped my cheeks in his hands. "God! Such a pretty face" I tried to break free, but Gazaburo's body was far more powerful and all my struggles went by unnoticed as he pulled closer and kissed my lips._

 _I was stunned…_

 _Confused…_

 _Revolted …_

 _I wanted to cut off those lips and deny they ever belonged to me._

" _Seto, since you're such a good boy, I brought you a present" Gazaburo took something out of his suit jacket. It was made of leather or something… it was a choker?_

"No!" I woke up in Mokuba's bed again, my hands around my neck, scratching blood out of it. I stopped those hands, and took deep breaths drenched with Mokuba's scent. After few minutes, I was again taking easy and steady breaths. I let that delightful scent rinse away my grief and soothe down my demons.

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Things just got a bit more interesting, and I hope you liked it. Any suggestions go ahead and feel free to write me. Please review and I'll be more motivated to update sooner. I might take a week for the next chapter. ^_^**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm so sorry for the delay. I just started University and stuff. I hope our wait was worth it.**

 **I'm actually not sure how I feel about this one. Tell me what you think. This one is told from Akame's point of view.**

 **Warning: This chapter is dark. There's a mention of rape.**

Chapter4

Seto: The Way I See Him

Working at the Kaiba's wasn't the easiest job out there, but I guess it's more than just that to me. Looking after Seto and Mokuba is my life now, the only thing I am good at, the only thing I've ever done. Ever since I was young and my mother moved into the mansion to serve Gazaburo Kaiba, I was taught how to be the perfect house keeper. Yes, THE Gazaburo Kaiba. I was like 10 at a time, and Gazaburo was still in his thirties, pretty young for someone as successful. I know what you're thinking, he couldn't have been this cruel cold man his whole life, could he? Let me tell you, Mr. Kaiba has always been the violent kind and I still believe he had something to do with Mrs. Kaiba's early death. Of course I wouldn't mouth those suspensions out loud back then, because I valued my life and the mansion was the only home I knew. I couldn't afford getting fired. I just had to stay quiet and turn the blind eye just like everyone around here.

Police closed the case concluding that Mrs. Kaiba ended her life by jumping off the balcony and breaking her neck, that's what we were all forced to testify with. Even if she did end her own life, I wouldn't blame her. A life with Gazaburo wasn't a pleasant one, especially after Noah's death, his mood swings only got worse and his drinking habits got out of control. All the staff avoided getting in his sight or anywhere near him on his drunken nights, but of course Mrs. Kaiba wasn't as lucky. She would always get the beating, night after night… And I frequently heard her constant sobbing. She was miserable. Enough about her. True she was a kind woman, but I always believed that bad things happen to good people, and that was only further proved later on when Seto and Mokuba joined the Kaiba family.

That was one of the best days the mansion ever witnessed. I was twenty years old when they moved in, Seto and Mokuba were the most precious kids ever. I enjoyed taking care of them; they brought joy to the ice-cold house. Steak was Seto's favorite dish, and pizza was Mokuba's. I remember how I thought that they would turn this hell hole into a lively place with their positive childish innocence. My expectations were far off that time. Instead, their innocence started to disappear replaced by the darkness oozing out from the damned place's walls. Leave it to Gazaburo to wreck everything got in his way. Seto... Well, let me put it this way, he had the main role in this tragedy.

He was always the fighter, but after a while his spirit started to wither. I believe that the only reason Seto's will never died, no matter how close death stuck by, was Mokuba. I could tell from his eye, from the way he flinched away from every touch, from his new fascination with high collared shirt, there was something wrong going on, something very wrong. I could tell Gazaburo was breaking Seto. There were too many signs for me to ignore. Those blues once use to glitter with adoration whenever Mokuba was around, now they're just dull and empty. Emotionless...

There was this memory that I buried deep and tried to forget, but I couldn't. No matter how hard I tried to ignore the existence of this memory it always came back to me with too much vivid details as if it only happened yesterday. It haunted me down in my dreams and waking hours all the same. It reminded of all the ways it could have been.

It was the night I decided to stay up late and cheer Mokuba up. The poor boy was feeling lonely and down, for it has been a week since he last saw his brother. Maybe I shouldn't have done that. I recall playing with him till midnight, and tucking him to bed and humming a lullaby for him until he slept with a smile on his face. The lullaby was something my mother always sang to me. It was something like this "Somewhere, over the rainbow, way up high. There's a land that I heard of once in a lullaby. Somewhere, over the rainbow, skies are blue… And the dreams that you dare to dream really do come true." I was so proud that I made baby Mokuba smile. The night couldn't have gotten better.

I tiptoed my way through the hallway; I needed to get to my room undetected. I was half way down the hall when a strangled cry froze me in place. I was just outside Seto's room, and another cry filled my ears. The door wasn't closed all the way and I came closer and peeked through the small crack. The image I saw astonished me? No, no. Broke my heart? No. Angered me? Terrified me? Yes, I was terrified, scared out of my mind. I couldn't move. Hell I couldn't even blink. Gazaburo was naked on the bed and I could make out Seto's thin form beneath him. With another muffled cry my eyes turned crystal glass with tears and I was unable blink those tears away. My mind started to piece together what was going on... Another cry...

 _Why?_

Why is he doing this? Why should a little boy go through this? I didn't want to see this scene anymore, but couldn't I look away. I saw Gazaburo's large hands touching Seto's face. His face... His face was blank, as if he's not aware of what was happening to him. If it wasn't for the occasional cries I could've sworn that he wasn't even there. There was something interesting about the ceiling because he never looked away from it. His mind wondered somewhere else abandoning the body in its helpless state.

At last, Gazaburo moved away and got dressed, but Seto didn't even notice.  
"Filthy mutt", Gazaburo punched Seto's side hard and Seto moaned in pain. Gazaburo's hands found Seto's neck, and he grabbed him by the chocker that he was wearing, "You're a pretty little bitch, though".

"Seto..." I whispered to myself, blinking away more tears, "why did you stop fighting?" Seto was so still and he looked so helpless, he let himself get dragged along as Gazaburo held him by the chocker to move his face closer and... kiss him. A wave of naustesia went through my body, and I had to escape this not a single moment to be spared. I ran downstairs to my room, stumbling few times in the process. I just prayed to god, or whatever there was up there that I didn't alert Gazaburo with the noise.

When I finally made it to my room, I crashed on my bed and broke down sobbing. I was relieved that I got here undetected. How selfish am I? Iwas relieved no one saw me? Seto was up there getting r-… But why? Why didn't he fight that kiss?

I was quite ignorant concerning how to deal with the situation. I did know one thing, though, contacting authorities would he a vain move. Gazaburo would buy or even kill anyone and not give it a second thought. My hands were tied...

I never mentioned any of that to Seto. I thought that it wouldn't get anywhere. I knew him too well, I guess. I knew he'd deny it and he'd probably just shut me out of his life for good.

Looking back at all of that, I think I should've told him that he wasn't alone, and maybe I should've encouraged him to fight it, and to never surrender to those demons. Maybe he wouldn't have suffered most of his life, and maybe he wouldn't have ended with so much battle wounds.

I guess I'm not the best woman out there; I was too much of a coward. I thought that by discussing it with Seto I would be acknowledging the situation, I would have to admit it out loud that it was reality. I was too scared to let myself believe that what I saw wasn't just a mere dream I had, the night I made Mokuba smile.

Seto most probably will live out his whole life and never confess those problems to a soul. I might've been his only chance of ever talking about it with anyone and maybe was his only chance of healing. I don't think I'm a good person, maybe one of the worst.

Putting that aside, let me share one of my happy memories with you. One of my happiest memories is when Gazaburo was out of country on a business trip and I got to spend a day with the children. Gazaburo wanted to take Seto with him, but I guess my prayers reached the gods that day. Gazaburo then decided otherwise due to the fact that Seto had school the next day. He made sure to give him ton load of work, though.

Seto ignored the work that day, I was really scared of the consequences but he didn't seem to care. He spent the playing with Mokuba, drawing, and coloring. I stood there by the corner of room watching with glee as the day played out with a song of pure perfection.

It was a good day, yes. I cherished every minute of it, yes. Did it last? No, good things never do. So I lived my life, with the ups and the downs, crossing my heart that someday I'll talk to Seto about everything and I'll give him the opportunity to let all out. That's the least I could do to my dear Seto.

My biggest regrets are that I watched it all happen, I watched lovely Seto grow into something far too different. I hold dear the hope that lovely Seto never vanished, though, he's just buried inside slowly making his way out with every one of Mokuba's smiles.

Many years after, Seto was getting better. Gazaburo was dead, Mokuba was healthy, and Seto was achieving his dream. Seto always had this dream which he shared with Mokuba, he wanted o build theme parks all over the world. He wanted kids all over the world to have the best time there. It was all going good. It was going great up until few weeks…

Seto was doing steady rate of healing, but now he was blown too far off the right path. That wasn't happening to my dear Seto again. God? Are you there? What about all the nights I spent praying to you, God? Why is it that you think he deserved all that? He's a good kid. He's a good man I swear. Please let him survive this. Please get him Mokuba back safe. Please, God.

 **I feel so bad for putting Seto through all of this. I hope you liked his one. ;-; Please do tell me what you think, because I'm getting mixed emotion from this chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here comes a new chapter!**

 **Warning: Just some bad language in this one.**

Chapter 5:

 **Drunken Steps**

Plan... I need one. I paced my office back and forward for the hundredth time. I decided to head to KaibaCorp this morning because people were starting to ask questions, and I thought maybe working would take my mind off things just for a little while. Here I am, though, pacing restlessly so that I won't go insane. Plan... I need one right away. Think, Seto Kaiba, think! Pacing door, desk, then bathroom. Door desk bathroom door desk bathroom door desk-

"Fuck!" I shouted in frustration. Insanity was getting the best of me. Maybe if I just surrendered I'll feel better. Maybe I won't remember what's going on and I'll just have some peace of mind. That's how I dealt with the problems I had with Gazaburo. I just pretended it wasn't happening.

I can't deal with it the same way, again. I won't be that weak boy again. He has Mokuba for fuck's sake. I can't pretend that that's not happening. What the hell am I thinking? What the fuck is wrong with me?

"Fuck!" I punched the wall beside me with too force that I heard my knuckles crack. I'm sure that I broke it. It felt broken... The wall didn't have any damages, though. Vain struggles, it seemed. I leaned back and let myself slide down the wall and ended up sitting on the floor. I looked down at my broken hand and held it with my other hand. I noticed that two of my fingers were twisted a bit. I held those two and tightened my grip around them. I needed to feel pain maybe that'll distract me. God! It hurts! Not enough, though. I could still think about Mokuba and his black hair. I missed brushing his hair. I didn't brush it the day he went missing. I regret that. I'm a pathetic excuse for a big brother.

I tugged harder on my broken fingers. A pained grunt escaped my lips. Still not enough... I rested my head back against the wall and stared at the ceiling. I guess, I'd rather have Gazaburo's training sessions back than this.

The thought stimulated a hysterical laugh out of me. I laughed and laughed till tears fell from my eyes down my cheeks. I wiped those with my good hand. Who would've thought I'd want those nights back? My laugh died down as a knock on my office door was heard.

"I said not to interrupt me dammit!" I yelled after the knock. How hard was it to get a good damn secretary that understands instructions?

The door opened, suddenly, revealing the damn secretary and... Yugi?

"What the hell are you doing?" I said to the secretary, "do you have a death wish or something?"

"I'm sorry, sir. You're alright? Mr. Motou and I heard noises-"

"What the hell are you doing here, Yugi?"

Yugi's face turned bright red and he turned his look immediately towards the ground. "I was just worried you left the other day in a hurry. Are you okay, Kaiba? Why are you on the ground?"

"Why does it concern you?" I was not getting any of their shit today.

"I-I...we're friends remember?"

"Yeah right. The friendship shit again? Save it! I don't have any friends. Get out both of you" Yugi was about to cry, when his other personality showed up. That damned bipolar.

"Kaiba! You can't talk to us like that when we were just trying to be your friends"

"How about you take the other Yugi and go fuck with someone else. I don't have the energy to deal with you both. And by the way" I turned to talk to the secretary, "You're fired"

"B-but-"

"You better leave me the fuck alone before I call security"

"You'll regret this Kaiba" the fierce Yugi said.

"It won't be my biggest regrets" I whispered to myself. And they both turned around to take their leave.

I knew I could've handled this better, but I was just sick of everything. I screwed up everything I did so far, and I didn't play nice.

The rest of day went by, and I spent it sitting there on the floor and not doing anything besides drowning in my own thoughts.

The night came along, and the moon light crept inside my office highlighting everything inside and I knew what I'm going to do tonight. I'm useless from all the aspects. No matter from what angle you view it I'm useless, might as well get used to it. I stood up and straightened my suit. I knew exactly where I'm going next.

I didn't need my car to get to where I'm heading. I left the building and walked slowly down the lane heading to town. I walked among the crowd of people. I usually hated being touched, but I felt nothing bumping to him. Her. Her. Him. "Watch where you're going douche" some man yelled. I didn't give a fuck. I took off my jacket and tossed it over my shoulder, loosened my tie, and cuffed up my sleeves. I smirked to myself, "look at the great Seto Kaiba looking so unprofessional" I thought to myself. I assumed a lot of people would be amused seeing me dressed like this. After walking for a while I reached my destination. The loud music lured me in, and I gave in to the temptation willingly. Hell might as well get used to this! Giving in... I entered the bar, the smell of alcohol and sweat hit me as soon as I was in. Gods I didn't care. Mokuba, this is your big brother now! You're in god knows where and I'm here getting drunk out of my mind.

The bar wasn't nearly as fancy as the bars I went to previously in my life. That was a good thing, since no one noticed my entrance and no one cared or recognized me at all. I sighed in relief, and found my way to a little isolated corner table.

A minute later, half naked lady came up to me, she wore quite revealing waitress apparel.

"What can I get you, handsome?" Her red hair was on her ear level, and her face was undeniably pretty.

"Get me your strongest drink"

"Ooh an eager tiger, I see", she touched my arm "be right back"

"Don't touch me again for your sake" she looked up at me confused for a blink of a second.

"I love challenges" she said with an amused tone and left the table to come back a minute later with my drink.

I took satisfaction with the burning feeling that came with consuming the drinks. The waitress backed off finally after numerous amount of plane rejection. The drinks kept coming that I lost track of the exact number of glasses. And my mind just got foggier and I wanted more of this unclearness. 'Let my brain die!' I chuckled at the thought. A song came along that I recognized as Afraid by The neighborhood.

 _When I wake up I'm afraid, somebody else might take my place  
_

Another glass…

 _All my friends always lie to me  
I know they're thinking_

 _You're too mean, I don't like you, fuck you anyway  
You make me wanna scream at the top of my lungs  
\_

A toast to confused little Yugi! Yugi who I might like more than I let myself admit. I shoved down another one…

 _Keep on dreaming, don't stop giving, fight those demons  
Sell your soul, not your whole self  
If they see you when you're sleeping, make them leave it  
And I can't even see if it's all there anymore so_

A toast to Gazaburo in his grave. I hope you're getting along with the devil in hell. Another gulp…

 _It hurts but I won't fight you  
You suck anyway  
You make me wanna die, _

A toast to Bakura! Congratulations you broke Seto Kaiba. Another one…

 _Being me can only mean  
Feeling scared to breathe  
If you leave me then I'll be afraid of everything  
That makes me anxious, gives me patience, calms me down  
Lets me face this, let me sleep, and when I wake up  
Let me breathe_

A final one to my little brother for trusting his brother. Cheers! I raised my cup and then drowned it down my throat.

"Easy there. That's enough for tonight, sugar" it was the waitress again.

I groaned in annoyance, but I wanted to leave anyways. As I stood up the ground just spun underneath me and I lost balance. A couple of hands supported my shoulders so that I wouldn't fall. "I said don't fucking touch me, bitch! I-I'm f-fucking Seto Kaiba" I shoved her off violently and she fell back knocking off few chairs. I couldn't see clearly, everything was blurred out. I blinked few times hoping to enhance my vision, but that was useless.

"What's your problem, dude?" I squinted my eyes a bit. I could make out an angry blond.

"Mutts l-", I tried focusing on the sentence "like you are" I chuckled.

"You're way too wasted, man. Get your shit together"

The blond walked away. I'm not that wasted, am I? What am I doing? I want Mokuba already. What have I become? I just need Mokuba back. I need to get him back. Where could he be? I'll get him back. Hold on I'll get him… I started walking out. "You'll come around, Seto!" the waitress was back on her feet and she yelled after me as I left. Yugi's house was only few blocks away. I'll get my brother back. Yes. I just need to focus on taking those steps. Right left right left. I'll get the damned toy and brush Mokie's hair again. Yes. Right left right left. I stumbled few times but got up again. I need to get there. Sorry Yugi, Mokuba comes first.

After a long walk, I was in front of the Motou's residence. Picking a lock was nothing but doing that in my drunken state was definitely challenge. Finally! I turned the knob and stepped in. I took one drunken step at a time struggling to be as quiet as possible. I climbed up the stairs, holding tight on the stairs handrails and supporting my weight.

I was so happy when I reached the top floor. I was so happy that I could practically smell Mokuba's scent. I could see his face. I will get you back. I opened the first door and I smiled when I saw Yugi sleeping peacefully on his bed. My smile got larger when I saw the millennium puzzle on the night stand beside his bed. I walked closer as the wooden floor creaked with each step. I cursed under my breath.

I was so close. I reached out to grab the puzzle when Yugi started moving around in his bed. I froze in place staring at him as he repositioned himself so he was laying on his left side, facing me.

A hiccup surprised me, and I covered my mouth immediately. That was close. I took a deep breath and removed my hands. I sighed when no hiccup came out. I reached out and grabbed the puzzle this time. I got it! I held it close to my chest.

"Yes" I whispered and I chuckled quietly with relief.

"Hmm?" Yugi mumbled and cracked his eyes open, "Kaiba?" he looked up at me clearly bewildered and confused. His eyes then looked down at the puzzle I'm holding dear against my chest. "What is going on?"

I tightened my grasp around the puzzle, I needed to hush him down or he'll wake the other Motou. I closed in the distance between us with clumsy and unsteady walk, but I went wrong somewhere. The floor was there to meet me when I stumbled and fell. The puzzle ended up on the floor near the room's door.

"Kaiba!" Yugi rushed to my side, and tried to help me get up. I moved away from his touch, and started getting up on my own, repeating "Don't touch me" several times. The getting-up task was harder than I presumed. I just settled for sitting on my knees with Yugi right beside me for the mean time.

"Kaiba, are you drunk?"

"A bit"

"Why are you in my bedroom with the puzzle at this hour?"

"It's just that I miss Mokuba so much" my words came out slurred. He was clearly concerned. "You know what's funny?" I laughed, "No one will ever know a thing"

"Kaiba" Yugi said my name in a low voice with so much sorrow.

I felt too sick, suddenly, and there was no way I'm going to make it to a bathroom. I vomited everything I had in my stomach. I felt awful, and my throat burned like hell. My vision got blurrier and staying conscious got harder and harder with each passing second. Yugi was looking at me and saying something. His mouth was moving but I couldn't make out what he was saying.

I looked around for the puzzle and crawled towards it. I was desperate. I can't fail Mokuba.

"Mokuba trusts me" I was almost there. I almost had the puzzle when darkness stared to consume each one of my senses.

Black, my favorite color.

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter, 'cause I enjoyed writing it. Tell me what you think. Things will pick up a bit from here. Annd spoiler alert: we'll see more of Mokuba.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Soooo late to update… I'm sorry D: University midterms are the worst. I don't like this chapter much. Believe me it was the hardest to write. This one is told from Mokuba's point of view.**

 **Please, tell me what you think of this one. :3**

Chapter 6:

 **Sweet Home**

Home, sweet home! After what felt like decades, I sat down on my bed playing my favorite console game all day. I can't believe Seto allowed me to skip school today, he never does that but I'm not going to complain. Seto is acting a bit weird these days, he's spoiling me a lot lately.

"TAKE THAT, DUMBASS!"

"Language, Mokie, language" Seto came into my room with a plate of cookies.

"Sorry, Big brother" I smiled mischievously.

"You made those?" I said referring to the cookies in his hand.

"Yeah. I thought maybe since I'm taking today off as well, maybe I'd cook us something. Lasagna sounds good?"

"Anything would be awesome really. You're an excellent cook" I loved anything made by Seto and I couldn't help the large grin from showing.

Seto took a seat beside me and leaned in to kiss my forehead. "Do you need another player?"

"YES!" I said with mouth stuffed with cookies, "Seto, this is heaven! I can't stop eating those."

"Slow down. I don't want you to have a sugar rush now" Seto smiled.

"Yeah, alright" I smiled back and took another cookie.

"Seriously?" I threw my hands into the air, "I give up. You played this before?"  
"Nope" Seto laughed, "But I won't be getting easy on you. Think of it as a life lesson"  
"Seriously, Seto? You know most big brothers would just let their little siblings win just to please them, right?"  
"Well you know me way too good for you to tell that I'm not like the most of those" Seto raised an eyebrow and gave me one of his you-know-better look.  
I sighed in defeat, "True. You're a super Onii-san" my tone had obvious sarcasm in it and that stimulated the worst kind of attacks. Seto's tickle attacks.  
"Don't you dare mock me, the great Seto Kaiba, child. I don't care if you're my brother, I'll terminate you".  
I laughed way too hard that my side started to hurt, "S-stop... Hahaha.. S-Seto Ahaha I can't can't"  
"Who's the super Onii-san again?"  
"Ahahahah y-you s-stop"  
"Fine"  
after a while, I started breathing in and out evenly. "Seto, you're in a good mood today" I looked at him and I could feel it in my soul how warm the smile he gave me was.  
"Yeah, you're my treasure, Mokie. I'm sorry if I ever made you feel otherwise"  
"That never happened, Onii-san" I held his hand, "even in the darkest situations, I never stopped believing in you. I never doubted you"  
Seto squeezed my hand in reassurance, "Are you planning on sitting here all day? I never do 'time wasting'. I'll go get the lunch started"  
"Looks like my normal brother is back!"

"Yeah well can you imagine having emotional Seto all the time?"  
"Ew god, no. I wouldn't dream about it"  
"You can give me a hand with the food, I wouldn't mind."  
"I thought you do everything solo"  
"Well I'll make an exception today"  
Seto stood up and started leaving the room as I followed his steps.  
Something is definitely off about Seto lately. This is too good to be true, or maybe Seto just realised how much I needed him at last. Maybe I'm just over thinking it, plus I love this-  
"You shouldn't be day dreaming while chopping"  
"Sorry I was just thinking of how good today is"  
"You've seen nothing yet" Seto smirked his eversofamous smirk.  
"What is it?"  
"Let's just say I have our evening planned"  
"Seriously?! You're the best, big brother" wait, this is just getting weirder "what's the occasion?"  
"Do I really need an occasion to spoil my little brother?"  
"Well, I guess. You don't normally do those things"

"Well, I guess I should just get rid of those two Suicide Squad tickets, then"

"Oh I love that movie!"

"I know"

"What are we waiting for? Let's go"

"We still have about four hours to kill" Seto said while firing up the oven with his back turned to me.

"Seto?"

Seto paused to look back at me, "Yes?"

"Have you ever felt like I'm… like a burden? Have you ever thought how easier life would be without me in yours? Because I thought about it a lot-"

Before I realized it, Seto was beside me… hugging me… so tight. That took me by surprise for few seconds there, "S-Seto?"

"Don't you dare belittle your influence in my life, Mokuba" The hug got even tighter, "You're my only reason to move forward in life"

I was speechless for a moment. I couldn't believe the words coming out of Seto's mouth. Finally, Seto moved away and got back to his cooking. I wiped away the tears swiftly and got back to my vegetable chopping.

The lunch passed by with nothing but silence. We were both deep in thoughts. I tried remembering back what happened to make Seto this sentimental, but for some reason I couldn't remember past those few days. I felt like I was missing something real important. Something that I should recall slipped through my mind and I can't seem to pin it.

"You should go and get ready" Seto started moving the plats to the sink.

"Alright" I said with fake enthusiasm.

I need to remember. Wait… Where is my necklace?

I placed my hand on my chest in the place where the necklace used to hang. "It's not there…" I whispered. I ran to my room, and panically searched everywhere for it. "Seto? Have you seen my necklace?" I shouted out for Seto to hear.

"No. You lost it?" Seto said from the other room.

"It was around my neck. That's not possible"

"Did you check the bathroom?"

"Yeah…" I whispered to myself, and stared at my door frame. Something was definitely wrong… Where are all the height marks that Seto always used to draw for me as we grew up? This doesn't make sense… doesn't add up.

"Seto?" everything turned suddenly darker, and the air got denser. "Seto?" I couldn't find him in his room, "Seto?!" I said more urgently. Just as I was about to leave Seto's room I heard an agonized scream, I turned around to see young Seto on his knees with Gazaburo in front of him… kicking him… beating him. I ran down to where Seto was, only to be abruptly stopped in place.

"So you see now the true Seto Kaiba, huh?" A familiar voice said in my head, "disappointing, huh?"

Gazaburo and Seto didn't seem to notice me there and the voice only existed in my head.

"Who is this?"

"Aw, Mokie, don't you remember the guy you bonded with the past month?"

It all came back to me at once, and it forced a gasp out of me. "Bakura?"

He laughed hysterically in response, "Messing with your mind is far too boring. I can't wait for Seto to get here. He sure is taking his sweet time. I think he's getting here soon, though"

I looked at the scene that played out beside me again. "This is not true, right?"

"What? Seto on his knees?"

I swallowed a bile in my throat and nodded.

"Nah it's true. It did happen. It's quite disappointing, though"

I started to walk down towards Seto again. "Seto?" I reached out to touch his forehead, but he didn't react. He didn't even see me there.

"That's for sneaking out to see that damned brother of yours" Gazaburo moved away leaving Seto in the bloody mess he was in.

The next thing I knew I was in that damned basement that I've been in for the past few weeks. The same desk, the same bed, the same damned locked door. I stood up and started banging on that damned door, I needed to see Seto now! "LET ME OUT! BAKURAA I KNOW YOU'RE THERE! LET ME OUT! I NEED TO SEE MY BROTHER! GODDAMMIT!" I couldn't do this anymore. I couldn't help the tears from rolling down my cheeks, and ruining my fake Kaiba persona that I tried pulling off so hard this whole time.

 **Hope you enjoyed this. Thoughts? Kaiba will be getting there soon, promise.**


End file.
